The Child of Light and Dark
by Electric Ink
Summary: Nico was young, he had just turned 15 not too long ago, so why did he decide to have Will's baby? Will was 19, and often felt like he was too old for Nico, so why did he create a medicine that would allow Nico to get pregnant? Why did they both agree they were ready for a child? Because they are in love, and that was all that mattered. Yaoi and Mpreg! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I had no idea where I came up with the idea of this story, I guess it just kind of popped up in my head one day and I figured I would type it up for everyone else to enjoy. Now if you really don't want to read this, then I suggest you don't because there is nothing forcing you to read this. This is for my and your all enjoyments. Only if you really want to read it though. So choose carefully.**

**Summary: Nico was young, he had just turned 15 not too long ago, so why did he decide to have Will's baby? Will was 19, and often felt like he was too old for Nico, so why did he create a medicine that would allow Nico to get pregnant? Why did they both agree they were ready for a child? Because they are in love, and that was all that mattered.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, Mpreg, and probably much more.**

**If you don't like any of this, then you should not read this, please turn back. Now! If not then enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Being a son of Apollo helped in many ways. Not only was he the most romantic lover, and an excellent archer but he was skilled in medicine to the point he almost felt like a wizard of some sort. Will, along with his siblings had made a lot of medical advances since being at Camp Half-Blood. Will himself though, decided to develop something on his own.

When he first started it he had to question why he did. It was almost sick in a way. After all, he was nineteen, going to be twenty before he knew it, and Nico was so much younger than him. So why did he start creating his own concoction that would allow any male demi-god that drank it to become pregnant? It was against all of natures laws, but that was a gift of being a son of Apollo made things like this easy to pass by. However it made Will think, did he really want this? What if Nico didn't want this?

Will sighed loudly at his finished product, it was impossible to tell if it would work on demi-gods or not. He had only tested it on some rabbits, and it had worked for them. But rabbits and people are not the same thing. Not to mention he had to factor in the god in them. What if it reacted bad in Nico's body and hurt him. There was just so much things that Will did not know, and wouldn't want to test it out of Nico. He placed a cap on the bottle and hide it amongst his personal belongings. Maybe another time, he had a date with Nico after all.

He exited the Apollo cabin and made his way toward the Hades cabin, placed at the end of the horseshoe shaped arrangement of the cabins. Of course they had placed his cabin at the end, just to make him feel more out of place. Nico has always had insecurities, being the son of Hades and all. It didn't help he had lost Bianca at an early and to top it all off nobody wanted to be around him because of his godly parent. It was just unfair, and Will hoped to help Nico through all the wrong in the world, to make it all better. Although he knew he couldn't, not really, not with what Nico has been through, but he could try.

Maybe that was why Will wanted the two of them to have kids. Kids made everything better, they brought joy and happiness to everyone's family. Will knew that Nico would claim that he wouldn't be a good father, but Will knew better. Will could tell that Nico had a protective side that would be perfect for having children. Will knew he could be a great dad, or mom, or whatever. Will knew however he had to let the thought go. There was no way he could allow Nico to get pregnant, or if he knew that Nico would even agree too.

"There you are." Nico mumbled, looking to his approaching boyfriend. He was standing on the small staircase that led into the ever dark Hades cabin, leaning against the dark door, all dressed for their date. Will had promised them to take them off Cabin grounds with the permission of Chiron and Dionysus. Will smiled lightly at his beautiful lover.

Nico was wearing a dark shirt, like he always did but this was had Camp Half-Blood printed out on it. Chiron had made it for Nico in specific along will at least five more. Since Nico was going to stay, he needed something to wear that was Camp Half-Blood. He was also wearing some skinny jeans, instead of the black pair he always wore they were white, with tears made into the jeans. Will had bought them for him, and while white wasn't Nico's color it was a gift so he still wore them. Over the shirt was one of Will's jackets that Nico had stole from Will. It was dark red and plain, but much larger on Nico than it was on Will. The materiel went down mid thigh on Nico. He was wearing his black combat boots to top the whole outfit off.

"Looking good Angel!" Will called as he approached his boyfriend, a smile on his face trying to play off the sadness that was on it not to long ago. Will himself was wearing his almost normal attire, a pair of cargo shorts paired with a light orange t-shirt along with his orange converse. It wasn't much but both of them didn't really like dressing up for dates. Even if they were going out to dinner or something fancy. Not like they would anyway, like tonight Will was taking Nico out to see a movie and that was it.

"Whatever. Are you ready?" Nico asked with a blush on his face and looked up at Will. He received a kiss from Will and smiled into it. The blush had faded but Nico was still smiling when he pulled back.

"I am. I figured we would walk there. I'm not letting you shadow travel us there." Will said with a protective voice. Even though he was almost one hundred percent sure that it was safe for Nico to shadow travel again, he didn't want to take any chances. Besides walking was good for them and they both could use the extra exercise. While they still trained, with the lack of monsters and quests most of the demi-gods were starting to get lazy. Will could not let that happen to his beautiful Nikki.

"What? I could easily take us there you know it. It's been six months since the last time you let me shadow travel. I'm sure it's safe by now." Nico insisted crossing his arms and looking at Will sharply. He wasn't mad with Will of course, he was only frustrated. The only bad thing about dating a son of Apollo is that they would always hold their 'doctors order' over you. Nico rolled his eyes but was glad for the sentiment. At least he knew that Will cared for his safety.

"I know and I'm sure you can but I worry you know. I would hate for anything to happen to you because I didn't take care of you." Will said sadly, almost hoping to guilt trip Nico into doing what he said. However that wasn't like Nico, and knew that he wouldn't win over him.

"I'm sure I will be fine. You should worry about yourself. It is winter after all. You should cover up better, aren't you cold?" Nico asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, shifting his hips as he did so, looking absolutely sassy and adorable.

"Nah I don't get cold. You know that, son of Apollo and everything." Will said smiling and Nico smiled back lightly. The smile was almost invisible, but Will knew from experience how to look for a 'Nico-smile'. It didn't happen that often in front of other, but with Will, he smiled more than he has in his entire life.

"You're gonna look weird in front of all those mortals." Nico told him, still stood there because Will knew that Nico was not going to walk to Manhattan. Will was just trying to delay his lover enough to get over and walk with him.

"I don't care what they think. I only care about you." Will announced happily placing a kiss on Nico's forehead.

"You are such a sap you know that. Are you going to let me shadow travel us there or not?" Nico questioned when Will pulled back.

"Alright. But if you start feeling bad in any way or starting ghostifying at all, I will personally carry you back to Camp Half-Blood if I can and I will take care of you and never let you leave the infirmary ever again! Do you understand?" Will said quickly and will worry. He may or may not have gone overboard by reaching out and grabbing Nico by the shoulders but he didn't care. Nico was important to him in everyway possible.

"Okay Will I got it. Don't go all mother hen on me." Nico teased and brushed his lovers hands off of his shoulders. Will looked uncertain for a second before nodding.

"Alright. Take us away Death Boy." Will said with a wink and grabbed Nico's hand. Nico dragged them into the shadows of the Hades cabin and before they knew it they were in the alley of Manhattan, the two of them pressed close together for a second before Nico let go of his hand and stumbled a bit. Will was back by his side in a second, hands on his shoulders once again.

"Nico! Baby are you okay!? Is anything hurting? Are you turning into a ghost? Can you speak!?" Will asked in rabid succession. Nico rolled his eyes, placing one hand on the alley wall and pushed himself up right.

"I'm okay. Just not used to shadow traveling. I mean it has been so long. Give me time and I will be fine." Nico assured him and steadied himself once again. Will nodded uncertainly, he was still worried, but did not want to seem overbearing even though he always acted that way. It was then did he notice that Nico had brought his Stygian Iron sword with him, and it was tucked under the jacket which Nico had zipped up to hide the sword and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"You brought your sword?" Will questioned a little too loudly. Luckily they were pretty deep in the alley and could not be heard from the sidewalk where people were bustling around the streets.

"Of course. You never know when a monster could pop up. Just because the doors are closed doesn't mean there isn't monsters still roaming around." Nico informed him and Will smiled.

"Alright little mister paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, and don't we have a movie to see?" Nico asked and Will nodded. He then lead Nico to the closest movie theatre. It was luckily only a few blocks from where they had ended up. Will bought the tickets for them to get in, saying that his mother had sent him money to take Nico out on a date with. Nico picked out some snacks, which Will paid for as well and they then went into the right theatre and picked out a seat in the back. There was some other people there as well, but for the most part it was empty.

The movie started not long after they sat down, since they had completely missed the previews. They didn't know what the movie was about, seeing as though they had more important things to worry about then movies, so they just picked a random movie to watch. It ended up being about Dwarves and all kinds of creatures like that. It even had a Hobbit in it. It was a good movie, but only Will stayed up long enough to watch it all. Nico had fallen asleep against his shoulder, only half of his food eaten.

Will smiled down at his cute Nico, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Everyone else had already cleared the theatre long ago, but Will didn't want to wake Nico. He stood up to go and throw their trash away. He then returned and pulled Nico out of the chair and onto his back. Nico was a pretty heavy sleeper, which was something that Will was happy for, as he carried his light boyfriend out of the theatre. He then proceeded to walk back to camp. Will knew that it would be easier to wake Nico up to shadow travel them home, but he couldn't bring himself too.

It was an almost two hour walk back to Camp Half-Blood, in the dark of the night but Will wasn't scared. Not for him at least, of course he was worried for Nico's sake, since it was almost midnight and they were walking in the countryside of New York, but again, Will didn't care. He would do anything for Nico, even if it was carrying him back to camp.

He arrived back after one in the morning. Chiron was still awake to greet them and make sure they were okay. Will assured them they were, and walked back to the Hades cabin. Will opened the door and walked in with Nico, setting the still sleeping son of Hades on the bed. He moved to undress Nico, knowing that the other wouldn't rest peacefully in bed if he wasn't wearing his pajamas. He left the t-shirt on Nico and put some black with skull pajama pants on him. Will stripped his cargo shorts, in favor of his boxers and left his shirt on. Once they both were ready, Will moved them both under the covers.

Will knew that Nico will be mad at him once he found out about Will carrying him back to camp. Despite his aching legs Will was glad that he did. He placed one last kiss on Nico's forehead before resting into the bed. The thought of his medicine still on his mind, for it had never left. He could not stop thinking about having a child with Nico, and he knew it would haunt him all night. Will gave one last sigh, before falling asleep.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well that was delightful to write! I hope you liked it and if you want more than please review!**

**Anyway, I have a pretty good idea of what I am going to do with their child/children. However I would like to see what you all think. If you think they should have one child, a boy or a girl. Or if you think they should have more than one, two boys or two girls or both. If you have ideas of girls or boys names you would like to suggest. I am open to anything, I may even change some of my ideas if I like your all's more.**

**Anyway! Please Review and hope you see you next time. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful review! Unless you didn't review and I am talking to absolutely no one because no one wants to read this any more. Hmm, oh well, I still want to type on it and I will as much as I can. Unless nobody wants to read it, then I will not waste my time on it. It might be difficult to update both the Drabbles and this story, but I will try.**

**Note: Even though Will and Nico live together in the Drabbles series, they do not in this story. Not yet but they will. So don't be confused when Will goes back to the Apollo cabin and that's still where he lives. **

**I will quit my babbling now and move onto the story. Please read and enjoy and review if possible.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Will woke up before Nico did, like he always did. It was a curse of being a child of Apollo, always waking up with the sun in the early morning. Sometimes he would wake Nico while trying to get up for the day, but for the most part he would sit and wait for Nico to wake up on his own. Even if that meant staying in bed for an extra three or so hours. This was one of those days, Will settling comfortably to watch Nico sleep. The son of Hades was using Wills arm as a pillow and was sleeping contently.

Will had waited there for only hour when Nico started to wake up. The smaller demi-god stretched lightly, trying to get the sleepiness out of his body. Will was surprised he had slept that long, and was glad for it seeing as Nico could always use some more rest. Nico's onyx eyes opened lightly, his vision still blurry from the sleep. Will smiled at Nico and it was so bright it might as well reflected the sun itself. Nico groaned lightly and tried to shift away from the light.

"Where are we?" Nico questioned groggily, his voice small and strained. Will chuckled softly at the sheer cuteness and found himself thinking that their child would be the spitting image of Nico. Will silently cursed himself for the thought, knowing that he could never have that and should just let it go, but he found that he couldn't. Will didn't know when it happened, not really, but he wanted to have kids, he wanted to have kids with Nico.

"At camp. You fell asleep at the theatre and I carried you back here." Will told him truthfully. He knew that Nico would be able to tell if he lied to him about it. Plus honesty is the best policy, and it was much more important in a relationship then anything. The words took a second to register in Nico's brain, but in a few seconds Nico's eyes flew open and he looked up at Will in surprise.

"What!? Why would you do that?" Nico asked in an almost angry tone of voice. He wasn't personally angry with Will, but mad that the son of Apollo had done something as stupid as that.

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you. You know you could use some more sleep and I didn't mind carrying you." Will said simply, he didn't need to justify why he did something nice for his boyfriend, he was just being a good person, simple as that.

"Sleeping? Are you crazy? You could have gotten hurt carrying me around like that in the middle of the night. What time did we get back here, how long did you walk? Are you crazy?" Nico asked loudly, sitting up in the bed, the black covers pooling around his waist as he did so. Will sat up with him, with a shy smile on his face.

"It's okay Nico, it really is. It wasn't that long of a walk and like I said I didn't mind. Now please, calm down." Will pleaded lightly with a soft smile on his face. Nico looked frustrated with his boyfriend but did as he was asked and let it all go. Not before punching Will in the arm first. The son of Apollo feigned a hurt look and rubbed his arm slightly, letting out a small 'ow'.

"Good, that's what you deserve." Nico said with a blush and crossed his arms. While he was mad at Will for the most stupidest thing that anyone has ever done, it was also the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done. No one has ever gone out of their way for Nico before, not really. This being the first time had surprised Nico, and again while he was angry, he was thankful. "You're an idiot." Nico claimed.

"But you love me." Will pointed out and Nico had to let his arms drop and his frown fade. It was hard to be mad at Will when he was being cute and sweet.

"I guess." Nico mumbled and was pulled into a kiss by Will. He smiled into the kiss despite all that has happened. Will pulled back from the kiss with his own smile. Will then swung his legs over the bed and planted his feet on the cold floor. It didn't effect him though, the cold never did after all. He pulled the shorts that he was wearing the night before up and found his shoes. Nico watched him get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked lightly, he didn't really want to get out of bed yet, he was one to stay in bed until well after Noon. He would almost always miss breakfast and Will would have to bring him leftovers.

"Breakfast. Come on get up, join the world Nikki." Will declared happily and went over to search through Nico's clothes for something for Nico to wear. He found a pair of old black jeans, and in all honesty all of Nico's jeans were black skinny jeans. He tossed them over to Nico and the son of Hades changed into them, keeping on his black Camp Half-Blood shirt on, and grabbing Will's old jacket to put on. Once Nico was ready, Will helped him put on his shoes and the couple exited the cabin together.

There was not that many people out and about since it was still early. Most of the other campers didn't wake up until eight in the morning, which was another hour from then. Breakfast was served from seven to nine in the morning so everyone can get some food in the morning. Both Percy and Annabeth were awake and having breakfast together at a table together. Ever since the War, Chiron announced that the demi-gods can sit where ever they want and with whoever they want. Most cabins still sat together anyway, with the exception of the couples that always sat together. Like Percy and Annabeth or Jason and Piper. Will and Nico always sat with the other two couples, only Percy and Annabeth being there.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted waving them over. Will and Nico had just went and received their breakfast when they were spotted by the son of Poseidon. They moved over to the table, sitting across from the other couple, who were almost finished with their own breakfast. "What's up?" Percy questioned the two, stuffing some blue eggs into his mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full seaweed brain." Annabeth groaned half-heartedly with a look of slight disgust on her face. She of course was used to this by now, as she had been dating Percy for so long, but either way it was gross. Percy swallowed his food and apologized to his girlfriend with a sideways smile.

"Not much man. Just trying to get Nico to eat healthy you know." Will said and grabbed his fork and began to eat his own food. He watched and made sure that Nico was also eating, not taking a bite of any of his food until Nico does. The son of Hades frowned, but ate anyway.

"Good luck with that, me and Percy have been trying to do that forever." Jason, who had just shown up carrying his food with him, said with a large smile on his face. Piper was behind him, carrying her own food, the couple sitting at the table with their friends.

"Oh shut it Grace." Nico growled lightly and flicked some of his food in Jason's direction, it hitting the son of Jupiter in the shoulder. Percy and Piper laughed and Annabeth just sighed. Will held his own laughter, and was about to scold Nico for wasting his food when a piece of Jason's egg came flying at Nico. The son of Hades ducked out of the way and the egg slapped into Will's face.

"Whoops, sorry Will!" Jason called but he was still smiling. From there, a food fight had erupted between the couples at the table. Annabeth and Piper had stepped back and only threw food at their own boyfriends, laughing as they did so. Will stood in front of Nico, taking all the hits while Nico flung food back at the others. Percy and Jason switched back and forth between throwing food at Will and each other. Eventually, when everyone was out of food to throw and Chiron was tired of watching them make a mess, the fight was resolved.

"Wanna go shower and get a change of clothes?" Will offered, looking over his own destroyed clothes. Nico was in perfect shape, not a single piece of food had come in contact with him, but he agreed anyway. Will went to fetch some clothes from the Apollo cabin before returning to the Hades cabin. The Hades cabin, as well as the Poseidon and Zeus, were the only cabins that had their own personal bathrooms. This was because there was only one person living in each cabin, and it was better if they had their own bathrooms.

Once back at the Hades cabin, Will stripped his clothes, and waited for Nico to join him in the bathroom. Nico came in a few seconds later, with some clothes to change in to. Nico set them beside Will's clothes on the counter and removed his own, setting them in the hamper to be washed. He noticed Will's spoiled clothes were there as well, not that he minded or anything.

Will and Nico stepped inside the shower together, neither of them embarrassed to be around the other naked. Will admired Nico's body and Nico did the same, and if they were attracted to each other then why would they worry. They washed up quickly and shared a few kisses here and there. Soon they were done, dried off and got dressed. After getting dressed Will moved into the main area of the cabin, Nico following after him.

"Okay what's wrong?" Nico asked when he followed him in to the main room. His dark hair was wet and plastered against his skin, Nico brushing it out before airing it out. Will had done the same with his golden curls. Will looked back at him, and Nico was standing with his arms crossed again, it was then that Will noticed how much Nico has been doing that recently. Maybe because he was always annoyed with people, even Will sometimes.

"Nothing Angel. I'm fine." Will tried to reassure him, but Nico did not look convinced, he had that look on his face. Will sighed, and knew that he would have to tell Nico, that he would not rest until he got the truth. "Babe just let it go." Will told him, for he did not want to reveal to Nico his desire for children, for his desire to impregnate Nico and have many upon many babies with him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. I can tell something is so you better tell me." Nico threatened and walked into Will's arms, who didn't even know he was holding them up. Will sighed.

"Don't get mad. Okay?" Will asked quietly, he would hate for Nico to get mad with him and leave him, all because Will was a freak. Will couldn't handle it if Nico left him because of this. Nico looked up at him worriedly. Will was hardly ever this serious, so he nodded lightly and promised that it would all be okay if Will just told him. Will took a deep breath.

"I kind of made this potion like thing that can alter the human body structure so that males of any kind can bare children. I made it for you so that we could possibly one day have children together. I know it's weird and you might hate me for it but it's important for you to know because I love you and really want children. I'm sure that you would be a great parent, but obviously you're not going to do it since you're only like fifteen and I couldn't possibly ask you to do it. I just made it for my own selfish purposes and I'm so sorry. If you want to leave me I understand but you have to know that I love you so much. I'm-" Will ranted on nervously, tears threatened to spill over in his eyes. He was cut off by Nico coming forward and kissing his deeply on the lips.

"Will, it's okay." Nico assured him, he had a deep red blush on his face from the new information, and while it was a lot to take in, he would never leave Will for something like this. In fact it was kind of incredible that Will would want to have a family with him, the son of Hades of all people.

"It is? Are you sure? You don't think I'm a freak?" Will questioned, he was holding his breath, almost expecting for Nico to change his mind and make fun of him and quite possibly leave him. Nico laughed softly, with a smile on his lips, but it was kind and not malicious.

"Of course not. I think it's sweet." Nico assured him. Will let out the breath he was holding, a large smile on his face. He pulled Nico tight into his arms, spinning his lover around and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh thank the gods. I was afraid you were gonna leave me." Will said setting Nico back on the ground. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. I love you, you idiot. So where is this 'potion'?" Nico questioned and Will looked down at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Will asked as if he was stupid, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

"Where is the potion. You made it didn't you, and you want kids don't you? So give it here. I can do this." Nico told him, looking ever more serious. Will had to let his mouth shut only to fall open again.

"What?! I didn't mean for you to do it now. I meant when we're both older and when we're both sure we can handle having a child. I can't let you do it now." Will told him firmly. Of course he wanted to have kids with Nico, but like he said it was way to early in their lives.

"I can and you're going to let me. I can do this, we can do this. I love you, and to tell the truth I want kids too." Nico informed his lover, standing his ground.

"But Nico… the potion is new, and I've only tested it only animals. I have no idea what it could do to your body or the babies bodies. It could kill you for all you know. I can't chance that Nico." Will told him with worry in his voice. Nico huffed.

"I trust you Will. Everything will be fine and you know it. You could always ask your dad for help if anything goes wrong. Which it probably won't." Nico tried to assure Will but the other was still unsure. However it was Nico's body and he could do whatever he wanted with it, despite Will's protests.

"If anything goes wrong I will have you assigned to bed rest the entire nine months, do you understand me? You will not lift a finger until I know everything is okay." Will commanded and Nico had to laugh at this lovers worry.

"Deal. Now where is it?" Nico asked and Will lead him to the Apollo cabin, grabbing the vial out of the personal belongings truck. He held it up for Nico to take, and once it was in Nico's hands, the son of Hades smiled.

"In all of the animals I tried it on, they had to wait a whole day before procreation. However you're much bigger than they are so it will take longer for it to spread across you're body and take effect. Now while you're body is changing you will be in a lot of pain throughout the whole week. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Remember that." Will informed him, but Nico just shrugged.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Nico guaranteed him, after all he had been through a lot in his life. Going through Tartarus, losing Bianca, almost turning himself into a ghost, possibly losing all of his friends. Having a child was going to be a piece of cake, at least he hoped. Nico uncapped the vial, and drank it all down.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Cliffhanger! The next chapter with have smut. There will be a smut scene after Nico spends a week in torturous pain. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but we shall see. Anyway, I can't wait for the next chapter because I am a sucker for smut, even though it is awkward to write. I will try to do my best with it.**

**Anyway thanks for the ideas, I will take them into consideration.**

**Until then Fanfiction, Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with the next chapter! Like I said I will try to update as much as I can before I leave for my grandmothers house(I'm one of those losers that always visits my family because I love them so much and I would rather spend time with them then my friends). I typed this chapter with my sisters in the same room and writing smut with other people in the room is so awkward but it must be done.**

**Note: Anything that Nico says in Italian will be in **_**Italics. **_**I will not translate them unless they are long sentences, for the most part (in this chapter at least) they will be insults and cusswords. You can look them up yourselves if you really want to though.**

**Anyway, onto the good stuff, the stuff you want to read and the stuff I want to type. Please Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It had already been exactly twenty-four hours since Nico had drank the 'pregnancy potion' as what Will was calling it, and he was in the worst pain of his life. Of all the things that Nico has been through this could arguably be the worst, and he wasn't even pregnant, his body was getting ready for the baby. He cringed at the thought of carrying the child and birthing it. While he was worried for his sake and the child's, he knew that Will would never let anything bad happen to him, but still he was in pain.

"It's okay Angel. It will pass." Will comforted Nico, who was laying face down on his bed with the covers over him up to his head. The son of Hades had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them stain his pillows so he kept them in. It felt as though his insides were twisting and turning violently as they changed for the baby's sake.

"In like six days. _Cagna_." Nico hissed as his abdomen ached, slipping back into his native tongue when he was in pain or anger. Or in this case both. He was not angry at Will, the son of Apollo tried to warn him against doing it, but he did anyway. He was more angry with himself. However, he did really want to have kids so he supposed he would have to deal with the pain.

"I can give you something to knock you out, but I'm not sure how it would react with the potion." Will tried, rubbing soft circles into his lovers back. Nico moaned and groaned lightly, but nodded his head. Will heard a muffled, 'yes please', from Nico and went to fetch the sedative. He gave Nico a low dose, in case it reacted badly. However nothing bad happened, and Nico was asleep within ten minutes. Will just hoped the dosage was enough to keep Nico out for the night.

Will left the cabin, on his way to inform Chiron and Dionysius about their plan to have children. Will almost felt like the should have told them before Nico drank the potion. He stepped onto the porch of the Big House, where Mr. D and Chiron were playing cards like they always did. It was very obvious by Mr. D's upset look that he was losing to the centaur. They looked up from their cards at his arrival.

"Well good evening Will. What's up?" Chiron questioned, setting his own cards aside on the table. Dionysus grumbled and set his cards aside as well and turned his attention to the demi-god, silently cursing himself for getting himself stuck down at the camp.

"Is it possible for male demi-god to get pregnant?" Will blurted out quickly, it had not been what he had wanted to say but he was sure that it would lead him to his point. Both Mr. D and Chiron looked over at him in surprise, neither of them comfortable with the topic.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" Chiron questioned slowly and calmly. Will sighed at the treatment, this was going to be harder than he thought. However it had to be done.

"What if I was to make a potion that could make a male demi-god able to bare children? And what if I may or may not used it on my boyfriend? What if we were planning on having children, what then?" Will asked almost defiantly and realized that he should not have said it like that. Now both Mr. D and Chiron eyes were wide, with surprise and they were stunned still. Then Mr. D did something unexpected, he started bursting out laughing.

"You mean- mean that you want to get that Nick kid pregnant huh!? And he agreed? Oh ha!" Mr. D said laughing brightly, he almost fell out of his chair and Chiron frowned at his actions but did not say anything to the god.

"Now Will, are you sure that is wise. I mean Nico is young, and you would have to deal with Lord Hades. I don't think he will take to lightly to you impregnating his only son." Chiron warned. Will nodded, of course he had to take Hades into consideration. There was no way the Lord of the Underworld was going to let this happen if he had a say in it. Nico had assured Will that he would talk to his dad about it, but Will still wasn't so sure.

"I get all of that, but what you're saying is that we can? You're not going to kick us out of Camp Half-Blood or kill us or anything like that?" Will asked carefully looking more and more static as time went on. Mr. D was still laughing but Chiron was much more understanding.

"Of course not. In fact you will probably be rewarded for you scientific breakthrough if everything turns out okay in the end. I'm sure with the help of Lord Apollo you do can perfect this 'potion' and mass produce it for demi-gods here and at New Rome." Chiron told him and Will sighed out in relief, he was glad that neither him or Nico would reprimanded for deciding to have children. Chiron smiled and continued, "And I will try to help and support you as much as I can. Anything you need, come to me and it's done."

"Of course! Thank you so much." Will thanked him before returning back to the Hades cabin. Nico was still fast asleep, so Will decided to go eat dinner, considering it was still be served. All of their friends were at their normal table, Percy along with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo and Calypso. Will grabbed his food and went to sit down with them, an extra seat was empty next to him, where Nico belonged. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Uh, where's Nico?" Percy questioned from the far right, since he had known Nico the longest he tended to worry more about him then their other friends did. Calypso hardly knew him and barely even noticed when he wasn't there. Jason had become Nico's friend after their adventure with Hades, and worried for him just as much as Percy did.

"In his cabin, he wasn't feeling up to getting out of bed today. I'll take him food and see if he can eat it after he wakes up." Will told them, as he answered with only a vague explanation. He wanted to wait until Nico was officially pregnant before they told their friends. Nico had said it would be better, that way there was nothing Percy and Jason could do to prevent it, they could only accept it. However Will argued that they could always kill him for getting Nico pregnant in the first place and THEN support Nico throughout the pregnancy.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked with a furrowed brow. While she wasn't overprotective like Jason or Percy, she still cared for Nico and worried about him if something was wrong. Annabeth nodded, for she was the same way, even though knowing Nico a lot longer. However, after learning of Nico used to having a crush on her boyfriend, something changed, and not in a bad way. Annabeth felt closer to Nico in someway.

"Oh yeah. I'm taking good care of him like I always do." Will said with a smile and they all left it at that. The demi-gods shared stories and talked over their dinner. Will joined in occasionally, but could not stop his thoughts from drifting back to Nico. Will sighed, feeling bad for leaving his lover alone this long, and said farewell to his friends. He made sure to grab something for Nico if he was awake and headed toward the Hades cabin.

When Will walked back into the Hades cabin, Nico was awake. The son of Hades was shifting and whimpering, now laying on his back in pain. He had tears strung in his eyes, but not letting them spill out by habit. Will set the banana he brought aside and moved quickly to Nico's side.

"Oh baby, what's wrong? You're supposed to be sleeping." Will murmured, and he stroked Nico's dark and sweaty hair lovingly. Nico looked up at his lover through dark eyelashes and shook his head. Will sighed, knowing that the small dosage of the sedative had not been enough to keep him out for the night. Will continued, "I'm sorry Angel but I can't give you nothing else for a whole twelve hours. Do you think you can bare through the pain for the night?"

"O-oh please Solace…I-I'm not that w-weak." Nico stuttered out in huffs, his body writhing slowly. Will had to smile at his lovers courage and placed a kiss on his forehead. Will climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around Nico, in hopes to soothe and comfort him. Nico moved into his arms, glad for the warmth and safety they brought.

"Try to sleep baby. I'll be here with you all night. You know that." Will soothed as he rubbed Nico's abdomen in attempt to calm his lover. Nico somehow fell asleep and Will wanted to sleep himself but knew that Nico needed him. He needed to comfort and love Nico so that the other can sleep peacefully. Therefore Will stayed up and held Nico all night, with a smile on his face all night.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I know that I said that there would be Smut in this chapter but I decided against it. I figured I would dedicate a whole chapter to the conceiving of the child. If you don't want to read that chapter you do not have to but it will be the next chapter. The next chapter will be the last one I type before I head to my grandmothers so you all we get to read the smut but not anything that happens after it until I get back. Sorry for being a troll.**

**Anyway please review! I will only update if you review! Remember that!**


End file.
